¿Como decir Te Amo sin palabras?
by Negumi-chan
Summary: Uno un tipo rudo y torpe, el otro un chico de sociedad con un pequeño problema... /-Y...¿Como te llamas? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no me piensas responder? /-Lo siento, pero, soy.../ ¿Como podra surgir el amor entre ellos?/ Uno de tantos KidStar salidos de la nada :3
1. Prologo

_**Bueno, hare un pequeño intento aquí, con uno de los fics que, actualmente, estoy publicando en Amor Yaoi, si alguien conoce el fic, aviso** **que no es plagio, la historia me pertenece.**_

_Los personajes no son mios... aun_

* * *

><p><em>PROLOGO:<em>

¿Qué sucede cuando dos mundos completamente distintos chocan?

Uno era un joven apacible, tranquilo y educado, cuyos modales inculcados por su madre no dejaban nada que desear. Su cabello parecía haber absorbido la oscuridad de la noche sin luna y del rincón más profundo de aquel sótano en que solía jugar de niño, cuando no encontraba nada interesante en su jardín.

Educado en las mejores condiciones, sin mezclarse jamás con gente cualquiera, sin duda alguna, un príncipe del siglo XXI, solo relacionado con las mejores familias y acostumbrado a los mejores lujos, y sin embargo aun así ambicionaba…

Ambicionaba salir más allá del jardín que su madre había cuidado en vida con cariño y en el que, al parecer, ahora estaba atrapado su espíritu, ambicionaba bajar al parque junto a aquel chico mugroso que veía todos los días desde un ventanal y que, a pesar de su pelo azul y camisetas rasgadas le parecía un chico interesante para jugar, ambicionaba que aquel dolor insufrible dejara de atacarle repentinamente cuando más ensimismado en sus asuntos estaba, que los doctores encontraran su origen y le dieran algo para dejar de toser cada vez con más fuerza dolorosa, quería dejar de ver a su madre en sueños o bien, conseguir algo para acompañarla al más allá, sin duda, pensamientos algo locos para un crio de diez años ¿no, querido lector?

El otro…

Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, solo un chico que, como tu y como yo, fue criado en una familia común, en una escuela común, pero, con una realidad aun más común para algunos y una fantasía de periódicos de nota roja para otros.

Su padre era un hombre tranquilo y "genial" hasta el día en que su esposa falleció, hundido en el alcohol y las drogas obligo al niño a ir por su cuenta, buscando la manera de no morir de miedo cada que su padre llevaba una nueva arma y la presumía con sus amigos, apuntando a cualquier objeto de la sala, tiros que generalmente fallaban por mucho.

A sus diez años ya tenía un tatuaje y se entrenaba intensamente en el gym de su vecino, en el cual había encontrado el cariño negado por su padre. Su cabello curiosamente azul era lo único de lo que se enorgullecía en su vida ¿Por qué? Por que le recordaba al cabello de su madre, lacio y de un color celeste.

Salía todos los días al parque a jugar con algunos de sus amigos, entre los cuales nadie conocía su verdadera situación, y un día su objetivo cambio, seguía yendo al parque, pero ahora se distraía fácilmente viendo la enorme mansión que se alzaba en las cercanías, y la figura de un chico de pelo negro con tres graciosas líneas blancas que miraba desde una ventana, sentía curiosidad ¿Quién era él?

Los años pasaron sin piedad, dándole a uno fuerza física que le ayudo a salir de algunos aprietos, pero guiándolo a la mal vivencia que de niño había detestado en su padre, y al otro dándole una de tantas ambiciones, cuando, una mañana de Agosto el medico llamo a su casa anunciando la cura para que aquella enfermedad que, años atrás, le había arrebatado la voz y ahora amenazaba su vida…

_Y fue el destino el que se confabulo con el tiempo y el amor para llevarlos con los ojos vendados a un mismo camino, en el que tendrían que encontrarse y ver que sucedía si dos mundos chocaban…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gusta o no gusta?<br>_**

**_ustedes diran si publico los demas capis que tengo hasta el momento_**


	2. Presentaciones

**¡Holi! Perdónenme, tuve un error al subir el capi y luego muchos lios con la computadora, asi que hoy lo corregí, el 2 capitulo es este disfruten!**

**P.D. Mañana subo 2 mas **

* * *

><p>De una manera extraña, siento como si lo conociera, a él, el chico raro de mi clase.<p>

Me llamo Black Star y tengo 16 años, estudio en el PRESTIGIOSO colegio Shibusen, en el cual entre gracias a unos favores, pues yo no consegui ni la beca ni vengo de una adinerada familia, asi que muchos siguen preguntandose que hago aqui.

En cuanto al chico ese...

Por lo que se, su nombre es Kid, tiene el pelo negro con tres lineas blancas en el lado izquierdo, entro a medio curso y dicen que tiene 15. Es raro por un motivo: jamás lo he visto hablar con nadie. Aun así, he oido a algunas chicas cuchichear sobre si es lindo o cosas asi. En definitiva, a las mujeres les hace daño leer esas estupidas novelas romanticas.

-Hey Black, ¿que haces?- Volte mi vista a mi amigo, Soul, el tiene el pelo blanco y ojos rojos, lo conosco desde que entre aqui.

-Hola Soul, ¿Me pasas la tarea de Biologia?

-Maldita sea ¿Se te olvido de nuevo?

-Bien, si no quieres ayudar a tu dios... ¡Maka-chan!- Me acerque a una chica rubia pechoplano. Es novia de Soul y como el idiota es ridiculamente celoso...

-¡Vale,vale! ¡Te paso la tarea pero no toques a mi Maka!

-¡JA! ¡Sabia que te rendirias, devil mortal!

-Pudrete Black Star.

En cuanto termine de copiar los deberes entro el profesor, ese hombre esta loco, literalmente.

Empezo a pasarnos lista sin un orden aparente, yo soy como el quinto, Soul el segundo, mi amigo Kilik el septimo y el chico ese es el octavo. Cuando lo nombran solo alza la mano y ya. Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco lo he visto hacer presentaciones frente a la clase ni nada de eso.

O+O+O+O+O

Hoy él estaba llamando mi atencion más que de costumbre. Durante el almuerzo lo vi sentarse junto a dos chicas, las hermanas Thompson. Ambas son bastante populares y a algunos aun les extraña que se sienten junto a él, aunque para mi ya es normal.

-Maldita sea hombre, hoy estas más perdido que de costumbre- Kilik me golpeo en la nuca, haciendome volver a la realidad

-¡HEY! ¡No tienes derechoa golpear a un dios como yo!

Empezamos una pelea de comida a la que se unieron varios chicos más, tambien Maka y su amiga Tsubaki.

-¡Maldita sea!- un grito agudo nos hizo parar de arrojar el engrudo que nos daban por almuerzo y voltearnos a la mesa del chico de pelo negro. La mayor de las chicas, Liz, estaba de pie con una mancha grande en su camisa del uniforme y su hermana, Patty, y Kid estaban riendo por lo bajo, protegiendose con sus bandejas de comida. -¡Tú! Maldito imbecil- grito acercandose a mi, con claras intenciones de golpearme o algo así, pero yo no le temo a una rubia de uñas rositas.

-¿La princesa se mancho? ¡Que tragedia!- me burle y ella levanto su mano, tal vez para darme una bofetada, pero una mano blanca y delgada la detuvo

-¡Joder Kid! ¡Arruino mi camisa nueva! ¡No es hora de que vengas con tus modales y eso de que las damas no golpean!

Kid simplemente la miro con reprobacion y suspiro, dejando su mano libre, lo siguiente que paso por mi mente fue: "¿Desde cuando las mujeres golpean tan fuerte?"

O+O+O+O+O

-¡Liz-chan golpea bien!- animo Patty, mi prima, mientras yo veia con algo de pena al chico inconciente. ¿Porqué era tan idiota?

Mi nombre es Death The Kid, tengo 15 años y estudio en Shibusen, un colegio dirigido por mi padre. Entre a medio curso por un "pequeño" problema, aunque en verdad se más que la mayoria aqui, porque siempre tuve tutores en casa, fue idea de Patty el que me metieran aqui para hacer más amigos, pero al parecer no ha dado resultado. En todos los almuerzos estoy solo con ellas, y eso si tengo suerte y no las invita un chico o sus amigas.

Un par de veces se me han acercado algunas chicas, pero solo gritan incoherencias y salen corriendo con las mejillas rojisimas.

-Patty, vamos a cambiarme mi camisa

-Si hermana!

Se fueron y los presentes las sigueron con la mirada, cuando comenze a arrastrar al chico algunos me miraron raro, más no dije nada, aunque hubiese querido hacerlo, no hubiera podido, despues de todo...

...Soy mudo.

No de nacimiento, mi padre logro oir mis primeras palabras, al igual que mamá, pero solo unos meses despues contraje la misma enfermedad que ella. Pronto mi madre se debilito y quedo postrada en cama, a los seis meses fallecio. Ese día no puedo recordarlo, pues solo era un crio, aunque si recuerdo que a mis cinco años o tal vez desde los cuatro comenzaron ataques de tos horrendos y llego un momento en que esos ataques significaban una sola cosa, sangre, mucha mucha sangre. El virus habia mutado dentro de mi cuerpo y no habia una cura factible aun, así que solo quedaba esperar. Una tarde mientras veia al chico que, ahora se, se llama Black Star, por mi ventana comenze a toser y me desmaye, al despertar estaba en una camilla en el hospital, intente hablarle a mi padre, el cual se encontraba a lado de mi, con el rostro entre sus manos, tal vez llorando, pero...

No tenia voz, solo salia aire de mi boca, mi padre me abrazo y me dijo:

-"Kiddo, no lo hagas, no te esfuerses en vano. Te operaron, ya no podras hablarle a papá"

No lo comprendi enseguida, quiza por ser un niño o por la impresion de ya no poder hablar, pero unas horas más tarde lo hize, nadie podia oirme, y solo me lastimaba al intentar llamar a papá. Mis gritos no se oian más que como pequeñas y dolorosas exalaciones. A partir de ese momento mi vida estuvo plagada de dolor y visitas al hospital, así como la imposibilidad de salir más alla de la reja metalica de la mansión de mi familia. ¿Mi mundo? Un edificio y un jardin ¿Mi vida? Jeringas y analisis ¿Mis amigos? Los doctores ¿Mis sueños? Volver a decir "Quiero tarta de chocolate"

Al cumplir siete mi tia, una ebria sin remedio, se accidento, mis primas quedaron huerfanas y desde ese dia comenzaron a vivir conmigo y con mi padre. Una sola familia.

A los dos años yo tampoco podia salir de la cama, mis tutores dejaron de ir ese tiempo, estaba tan cerca de la muerte, tan cerca de...

... ver a mamá.

Pero un dia soleado de Agosto, cuando de nuevo veia por la ventana intentando encontrar con la mirada a ese chico que hace meses no veia, el telefono sonó. Mi padre contesto y se puso a saltar euforico. Me alzo en brazos en cuanto me acerque lo suficiente para luego bajarme y hacer lo mismo con Liz y Patty, plantandonos un beso en la mejilla a cada colgar nos jalo hacia el auto y nos llevo al hospital, por primera vez luego de años no senti miedo al ver la gran estructura blanca. Al entrar el doctor me recibio con una calida sonrisa y saco una jeringa enorme y una docena de medicamentos. Deje docilmente que el frio liquido entrara en mis venas y que vendara la pequeña zona afectada.

Al regresar a casa pasamos por una tarta de chocolate, mi favorita. Todo el resto del día parecia de fiesta, incluso el ligero escosor en mi garganta fue ignorado.

Mi padre nombro ese dia "El día del milagro". Tiempo despues me entere que aquel liquido era, al parecer, la cura de mi enfermedad.

Sigo teniendo ligeras secuelas: tos, mareos repentinos, etc. pero mi vida ya no peligra como hace años.

Se puede decir que mi vida ya es, en parte, normal. Aunque aun siento que me falta algo...

* * *

><p><strong>por cierto, una personita me mando un PM <em>bastante <em>subido de tono, yo no me pondre a despotrincar contra esa personita aqui, porque me doy cuenta de que, en parte, me ayudo. **

**Yo reconozco mis errores, intento corregirme con el tiempo (comparen mi primer fic, esa blasfemia que nunca jamas reconoci como mia, con esto y la mejoria es infinita) y nunca antes he criticado a nadie, al menos no para que se me responda de la forma que el/ella (no dire) lo hizo. De cualquier manera, me marco mis errores de narricion y ortografia.**

**Ahora pasemos a lo que realmente me pone a escribir esta nota.**

**Yo siempre, SIEMPRE, he advertido que es yaoi, y es obvio que si el 90% de mis fics son yaoi es porque es el genero que me gusta escribir y es aun mas obvia la pareja de la que me gusta escribir, si no les gusta ¡****no lean! No veo a donde llegaremos si mandan reviews o PM con «Ugh... Que cosa mas rara, mujer ponte a escribir algo más decente y deja de hacer estas boberas homosexuales»**

**Solo veo 2 posibles explicaciones para casos así, o son muy (y perdón por el termino) Idiotas, o son de esos religiosos extremistas (o ambos)**

**Lamento ponerme a escribir esto aqui, se que muchos de ustedes no son así y no merecen recibir mis bombas, pero necesitaba desquitarme un poco más, aún despues de haberle respondido como se merecia, pero con un poco más de "educación"**


	3. Historia de una estrella caida

**Historia de una estrella caida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡TU TAMPOCO ERES UN JODIDO GENIO!

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA MALAGRADECIDO! ¡SOLAMENTE HOLGAZANEAS Y...!

-¡Y TU TE LA PASAS EN UN BAR CON UN PAR DE PUTAS GASTANDOTE LA COLEGIATURA QUE ME DA SID!- Grite furioso al hombre que estaba frente a mi. Un hombre que bien podia ser mi reflejo de no ser por unos cuantos detalles: él no tenia el mismo tatuaje que yo, ni el cabello azul y era un tanto más alto...y fuerte.

La bofetada que me pego me dejo un ligero escosor en la mejilla y adivine que más tarde tendria una gran hinchazón, aunque tuve suerte de que no fuera un puñetazo como tantos otros. Un hilillo de sangre salio de entre mis labios y lo limpie con el dorso de mi mano

-Sabes que lo que dije es verdad- Sali de casa sin decirle más a mi padre. O eso es lo que decia ser, a decir verdad, para mi mi padre es Sid Barret, el vecino y profesor de Educacion Fisica de Shibusen, fue él el que me consiguio la entrada al colegio y, al menos, desde mi quinto año de primaria paga las colegiaturas que mi "padre" deberia pagar y en cambio gasta con sus

Aunque... Actualmente tampoco puedo decir mucho de mi. A pesar de que siempre repudie como vive mi padre termine en un camino similar. De pronto me sorprendi a mi mismo entrando a un callejon oscuro y saludando a un chico con el rostro tapado por su sudadera.

Acepte el cigarrillo que me ofrecio y lo lleve a mi boca, aunque algo me gritaba que no lo hicierabr

-¿Otro pleito con el idiota ese?- pregunto él

-Lo de siempre- respondi por instinto.

-Fuma un poco, tomamos algo que consegui y listo. No más problemas ¿no, Black Star?

-Eso creo Hiro- cualquiera podia pensar que él era un buen chico, despues de todo, su cabello rubio y apariencia debilucha reflejan eso, pero todo es una mascara. Es miembro de una pandilla y al parecer ha tratado los ultimos seis meses que me una, pero jamás he aceptado una "Reunion con el Jefe"

Lo unico que se de los demas chicos es que son cinco, y Hiro es el más reciente.

No recuerdo ni como termine enredandome con ellos, solo se que cada vez que peleo con ese hombre, lo que es casi diario, salgo a ese callejon y tomo el cigarrillo que siempre parece esperarme. Algunas veces tambien me ofrece alguna bebida y la acepto.

Aunque me odie a mi mismo por vivir como él

-Es raro- murmure inconciente y Hiro me volteo a ver

-¿Que es raro?

-Él- respondi vagamente

-Creo que te hizo daño el "especial" de ayer, jaja- se burlo él

Pero yo seguia en lo mismo, el chico que ayer me llevo a la enfermeria y salio corriendo en cuanto desperte, el que me llama tanto la atencion y ahora se por que. Ayer cuando pasaba por una nueva ruta a casa pase frente a una enorme mansión de fachada negra y una gran reja metalica,me asombro porque senti que la habia visto antes y cuando la rodee para ver porque me parecia eso lo vi a él en el jardin, leyendo un libro sin darse cuenta de mi presencia hasta que cambio de pagina y ahora fui yo el que salio corriendo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Ahora sabia que él era el chico con el que tanto deseba jugar cuando tenia no mas de siete años.

Comence a caminar hacia fuera del callejon ignorando los reclamos de Hiro, incluso el cigarro se resbalo de mis labios poco a poco. No se porque, pero mis pies me llevaron directamente a ese lugar que tan bien conocia. La casa de Sid

-¡Dios santo! ¡¿Porqué rayos hueles a tabaco?! ¿¡Por que traes la cara asi!? ¡Si me entero de otra pelea...!

-Un hola no estaria mal Nygus

-Hola Black Star ¿Sucede algo?

-Hola Sid ¿Puedo...?

-¡Sid! ¡Este niño llega oliendo asi y no diras nada!?

-Tranquila Nygus, ya tiene dieciséis, es bastante grande ¿no crees?- Mientras Sid sigue intentando calmar a su esposa yo me cole en su casa, que es casi como mia, incluso el ático tiene la mitad de mi ropa en un armario y una cama con sabanas azul eléctrico que ella siempre tiende solo para mi. Luego que Nygus se calmara, a medias, y yo me acabara las palomitas que tal vez ellos estaban comiendo Sid se me acerco

-Mas vale que tengas una buena excusa esta vez jovencito- me susurro él antes de caminar a "mi habitación". Ellos son mi familia, realmente yo los considero así, porque fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en casa de mi padre, incluso Sid una vez le grito que llamaria a la policía si seguia dándome solo camisas suyas que estaban más rotas que las paredes de la casa abandonada de alado. Sin duda son excelentes

-Conoces a un tal Kid?- pregunte en cuanto cerro la puerta

-¡Eh? ¿Que tienes tu que ver con él?

-Nada pero...

-Black Star, no quiero que te metas en problemas, es mejor que dejes a ese chico en paz- lo mire interrogante y Sid soltó un suspiro -Es el hijo de mi jefe...

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les haya gustado ^^<strong>

**Espero pronto actualizar mis otros fics, bueno, eso si los tramites de pre-inscripción me dejan**


	4. ¿Curiosidad?

**Lamento no cumplir con los dos capis cuando lo dije,tuve una actividad importante y pos... **

**Hoy, les dejo aqui los dos que dije y con suerte un tercero (la historia va hasta el 8 capi (creo))**

* * *

><p>-Black Star, no quiero que te metas en problemas, es mejor que dejes a ese chico en paz- lo mire interrogante y Sid solto un suspiro -Es el hijo de mi jefe.<p>

-¿Eh?  
>-El chico es hijo del director de tu colegio, así que si te metes con él te expulsarian en menos de lo que trueno los dedos<br>-Na, no me metere con él, solo sentia curiosidad, como jamás habla con nadie y se junta con las hermanas sexys de la otra clase...  
>-De acuerdo- me interrumpio Sid- solo no lo molestes y todo listo<br>Cené con ellos, tambien dormi ahí y sali al colegio platicando con Sid. queda cerca por lo que no usa auto.  
>Al llegar al salón decidi intentar algo...<p>

O+O+O+O+O

Él se acerco, lo mire interrogante y nervioso, la tarde anterior lo habia llevado a la enfermeria y me quede hasta que desperto y por alguna horriblemente estupida razon sali corriendo en cuanto abrio los ojos, luego, mientras leia un libro en mi jardin aparecio tras unos arbustos y salio corriendo.  
>-Hola chico- asenti con la cabeza y el me miro irritado -¿Qué no me piensas responder?<br>Tome mi libreta y escribi rapidamente en ella, con mi pulcra letra  
>*Hola*<br>-¿Eh? ¿Porque escribes?- eso era algo que no queria responder, asi que simplemente lo ignore  
>-¡Hey! ¡Nadie ignora a esta gran Dios!- su mano se dirigio rauda en forma de puño hacia mi rostro, pero tengo buenos reflejos. Pare su puño y lo empuje lejos de mi, todos en el salon nos voltearon a ver -¡Maldito niño rico!<br>Todos me miraron, nadie más que mis primas, y ahora Black Star, sabian que soy hijo del director y "un niño rico".  
>-¿Qué sucede aquí?- entro el profesor y el de cabello azul se alejo, me senti extraño al verlo cuchichear con su grupo de amigos, seguramente sobre que soy un extraño idiota.<br>El resto del día paso normal, mis primas comieron con unas amigas así que estuve solo.  
>Cuando salia de la escuela recibi un mensaje en el celular<br>[Patty y yo iremos de compras, nos vemos en casa]  
>[Ok] respondí simplemente y me dispuse a atravezar el parque hacia mi casa.<br>Recorde cuando me sentaba por horas a mirar el parque y a ese chico peliazul jugar con sus amigos, imaginando que podia ir con ellos, fue entonces que comence a interesarme en el chico y cuando mi padre me llevo a su Trabajo y lo vi le pregunte su nombre, por eso lo se.  
>Miraba al piso y choque con alguien, instintivamente saque el cuaderno y escribi<br>*lo siento*  
>-Yo deberia disculparme<br>Me exalte y voltee a verlo, topandome con sus orbes verdes  
>-Mira, lamento lo de la clase, es que no me agrada que me ignoren- solto una risilla y extendio su mano hacia mi -Black Star<br>La estreche nervioso y trate de darme a la fuga, pero el me detuvo  
>-¿No me diras tu nombre?- pregunto con una obvia inocencia fingida. Suspire y volvi a abrir mi cuaderno<br>*Death The Kid*  
>-En serio ¿No quieres hablar con extraños, niño rico?- Lo mire enfadado y comenze a caminar, pasandolo de lado, pero comenzo a seguirme -Ya, lo siento, pero es extraño que escribas cuando seria más facil decirlo<br>Suficiente. No tolero que me sigua persiguiendo hasta mi hogar  
>*¡No puedo hablar! ¡Soy mudo, imbecil!*<br>Me miro sorprendido y despues sonrio  
>-¿Tan dificil fue explicar algo así?- Se acerco a mi -¿Vives cerca de aqui?<br>Lo mire sorprendido de que lo hubiese tomado con tanta calma y que para colmo preguntara eso, cuando me habia estado espiando la tarde anterior.  
>-Ok, ok, se donde vives, solo queria, bueno, hacer las paces o algo así. Perdon por haberte "espiado" ayer, pero estaba seguro de conocer esa casa y cuando le di la vuelta, bueno, ahí estabas<br>¡Genial! ¿¡El chico tiene telepatia o algo así!?  
>Solte un suspiro apenas audible, es distinto no poder hablar a no emitir ningun sonido<br>*Vivo cerca, ¿porque?*  
>-Te podria acompañar, sera todo un honor para ti que te acompañe un Dios como yo ¡Kyajaja!<br>*no, gracias*  
>La situacion comenzaba a ser incomoda y decidi librarme de él. Por centecima vez intente irme y él de nuevo me detuvo<br>-Eres interesante- se acerco a mi y comenze a ponerme nervioso, hize lo que mi instinto me ordenaba, lo patee y sali corriendo.  
>O+O+O+O+O<br>Maldita sea! El idiota golpea fuerte!  
>Lo vi correr mientras me incorporaba nuevamente. Me pateo en la rodilla haciendo que cayera.<br>Pero, por lo menos habia logrado "hablar" con él, me sorprendi un poco al saber que era mudo, pero por alguna razon no me molesto más, simplemente fue algo... nuevo.  
>Camine en silencio a casa pensando en el y sus curiosos ojos ambar, parecia que pudiese ver sus pensamientos a traves de ellos.<br>Me asome ligeramente y solo percibi el olor asqueroso a alcohol y a tabaco rancio, seguro él aun no volvia. Entre y solte un suspiro con pesadez ¿Y si ago la tarea de Marie? No, mejor ire a ver que encuentro por ahí.  
>Camine al parque y me sente en uno de los bancos. Pensando en el inusual encuentro con ese chico, entonces aparecio Soul con un balon de baloncesto y decidimos ponernos a jugar un rato, hasta que terminamos todos agotados y el regreso a su casa y yo a la mia, tal y como esperaba, mi padre no volvio a casa esa noche.<br>Hice lo que pude de tarea (o más bien lo que quize) y me puse a pensar en una forma de acercarme a él, si tan solo supiera un poco más, mi curiosidad estaria saciada y estoy seguro, de que ya no sentiria esas ganas de seguirlo hasta su enorme mansión y hacerle un interrogatorio como los de Nygus cuando me ve con un nuevo moretón.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Gusto? <strong>

**espero que si, por cierto, muchisimas gracias a mi adorada LucyViEvans (de nuevo desaparecida .-.) y a ese adorable lector anonimo que dejo su review en el capi anterior (Dios, Buda, o en lo que sea que creas, te bendiga, querid personita anonima).**

** A todos, besos y abrazos \(^u^)/**

**P.D: Se viene san Valentin y yo sin nada acaramelado que darles D:**


	5. Un chico bastante interesante

-Hola Kid- Me miro molesto.

-¿Que no vas a contestarme?- Ni siquiera hizo el amago de sacar su cuaderno.  
>-...- Entro Stein, pero no me movi de enfrente de él<br>-Hay junta, estudien en silencio o los disecciono- y se largo sin más, todos aprovecharon a pararse a hablar. Mis amigos se reunieron mirandome de reojo, sin acercarse a nosotros.  
>*¿Que demonios quieres?*<br>-Que grosero, pense que los niños ricos como tú no decian eso- me burle y el volvio a ignorarme. Saco otro cuaderno y comenzo a garabatear algo, decidi molestarlo un poco.  
>Arrebate su cuaderno y eche a correr, el me siguio dessesperado hasta el gimnasio, pero cuando estaba por detenerme, el se paro en seco y comenzo a toser, con las manos en su cuello cayo de rodillas, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me asuste. Corri a su lado y su tos seca me dio una mala sensacion.<br>-¿E-estas bien?- siguio tociendo y tan repentino como comenzo, paro. Unas gotas de sangre adornaban el suelo. Se paro de pronto y corrio, algo más despacio, a los salones de los mayores, no lo segui, aunque deseaba hacerlo. Vi su cuaderno tirado en el piso y lo recogi, accidentalmente se abrio y vi su contenido.  
>¡Wow!<br>Un dibujo, el Shibusen desde fuera, con tantos detalles~  
>Parecia casi real, segui hojeando su cuaderno y todos sus dibujos eran siempre tan perfectos, entonces encontre otros más, pero estos tenian un tinte trizte y deprimente.<br>Una gran ventana tras la que se veia una pequeña silueta, y enseguida, la misma ventana, pero ahora la silueta era más definida, era él, mirando por la ventana.  
>tambien habia algo que parecia una sala de hospital, no entiendo como logro hacer esas personas tan reales, como si saltaran del cuaderno, corriendo de un lado a otro, por esos pasillos.<br>Algo me golpeo y el cuaderno salio volando.  
>Liz estaba frente a mi, con el puño en alto. Patty detras, su mirada daba miedo<br>-Vuelve a molestar a Kid-kun imbecil, y te parto la madre- dijo sonriendo de forma que daba miedo y cuando ella levanto la mano, Kid la detuvo. Hizo unas señas extrañas, recogio su cuaderno y se fueron.

O+O+O+O+O

Ok, eso no fue necesario, yo solo le pedi mi medicina a Liz y ella termino golpeando al pobre idiota, ¿le dejara moreton?  
>Detuve a Patty antes de que ella tambien lo golpeara, eso ya seria bastante humillante, porque se parecia al cliche de la chica linda protegida por dos matones, solo que yo era el que quedaba como "la chica linda"<br>Le dije en señas a Liz que nos fueramos, cogi mi cuaderno y nos retiramos.  
>Pasaron las horas y el no se volvio a acercar.<br>Al final, regresamos los tres juntos a casa, pero cuando cruzabamos el parque ellas tuvieron la "increible" idea de ir de nuevo de compras, pero ahora arrastrandome con ellas, seguramente para usarme de muñeco o algo así.  
>Luego de que me pasaron por casi todas las tiendas y compraron aun contra mi voluntad una docena de cosas, me dejaron ir a uno de los locales de comida rapida cercnos mientras compraban para ellas.<br>Entre al Death Bucks, el dueño ya me conocia, así que solo mando a una mesera a mi mesa con un café moka. Le di una amable sonrisa a la chica y me retire con el vaso desechable en manos. Entonces vi a un grupo acercarse al lugar: Un albino, una chica de coletas, una de cabello negro noche bastante largo, un moreno de anteojos y... él. El chico de pelo azul y piel morena.  
>Me hice a un lado, quedando oculto tras una columna, y cuando pasaron por mi lado lo escuche hablar<br>-...¿Entonces?  
>una voz femenina y dulce le respondio<br>-Seria bueno ¿no? Conocer alguien nuevo  
>-Nos convendria para las calificaciones, jeje- se escucho una voz sosa, pastosa.<br>Sali finalmente y corri a casa. Liz me reclamo por no conseguirle tambien un cafe.

O+O+O+O+O

-Hey- De nuevo me ignoro, pero esta ves no se lo dejaria tan facil -¿Con quien comeras hoy?- parece que lo incomode porque se movio un poco e hizo wl amago de agarrar algo -¿que te pareceria sentarte con nosotros, eh?  
>*¿Nosotros?*<br>-Mis amigos...  
>*No, gracias*<br>-¿Sabes que? Vas a sentarte con nosotros- lo tome del brazo, mis compañeros ya se habian adelantado, y lo lleve hasta nuestra mesa, el se jaloneaba e intentaba safarse, pero yo soy más fuerte que sus delgaduchos brazos.  
>-Hey hombre, cuidado que lo rompes<br>-¡Soul! ¡Maka-chop! ¡No seas grosero!  
>-Auch! ¡Mujer loca!<br>Me rei y obligue a Kid a sentarse junto a Tsubaki, una chica un año mayor que nosotros. Yo tambien me sente junto a él y salude a los chicos con un choque de manos. Sentia como Kid intentaba safarse, per yo lo retenia. Entonces Soul lo miro de cerca  
>-Hombre... ¿seguro que no esta enfermo? Se ve muy palido<br>-Cierto- lo apoyo Kilik y tambien se le acerco. No se porque, me incomodo verlos tan cerca de Kid. -Así que... ¿no hablas? ¿o solo eres como la amiga rarita de Maka?  
>-¡Kilik!- y el tambien recibio un librazo.<br>Me di cuenta de que no llevaba su libreta, y respondi por él  
>-No, no habla ¿cierto Kid?- el asintio nervioso<br>-¿entonces como...?  
>-Trae una libreta, pero ahora la dejo en el salón.<br>-Ah...  
>-Sus ojos... susurro Maka como al aire antes de volver a "la realidad" -Tienes unos ojos muy interesantes Kid-kun ¿Puedo llamarte así?<br>Volvio a asentir, pero no supe si por el alago o por lo de "Kid-kun"  
>Luego de un rato parecio acostumbrarse a la atmosfera y nuestra rutina de "risitas de las chicas-broma de los chicos- librazo- reclamo- risitas de las chicas..."<br>Incluso lo vi sonreir y algo se sintio calido en mi pecho.  
>Era un chico bastante interesante, y ahora que lo pienso, lindo...<p>

* * *

><p>Reviews? no? ok TTwTT<p> 


End file.
